You Are My Angel
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: "You are my angel-Cato," My first fic here! mind to review?


**Disclaimer: HUNGER GAMES BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS!**

**TITLE : You Are My Angel**

**Tomoko: hai minna-saya baru disini jadi mohon bantuannya~ *bows***

**PAIR: CATOXCLOVE**

**WARNING: OOC BANGET, BIKIN MUNTAH, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"CLOVE!" Cato menjerit saat Clove memanggil namanya, suara gemerisik daun membuat suasana disana membuat Cato makin panic, segera Cato menuju tempat Clove berada.

Sesampainya di Cornucopia Cato menemukan Clove—yang sudah terbaring di tanah, "CLOVE!" Cato kembali meneriakkan nama partnernya sambil berlari ke sisi Clove dan memeluk tubuh Clove

"Clove—tetaplah disisiku—" ucap Cato menahan air mata mati-matian, nafas Clove tersengal-sengal. Ditatapnya siluet Cato yang makin lama makin memudar.

"_Cato—sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng begini?" _tanya Clove dengan suara yang hampir menghilang. _"Kau bukan—" _kata-kata Clove terhenti karena menahan sakit yang teramat.

"Maafkan—maafkan aku Clove—!" Cato meminta maaf, butiran Kristal meluncur dari pipi Cato membasahi wajah Clove yang berada dipelukannya, mungkin ini tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan _Game maker _dan para penonton _Hunger Games_—atau malah ini dijadikan hiburan —atau sinetron kelas atas oleh penduduk _Capitol._

Warna pirang rambut Cato mulai melebur bersama warna langit, Clove kembali berucap, _"Berhentilah menangis Cato— kau bukanlah Cato yang kukenal,"_ bibir Clove membentuk senyum yang dia paksakan. Tapi Cato tetap meminta maaf pada Clove.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu," Cato kembali menahan air matanya demi egonya yang dikenal sebagai mesin pembunuh yang tak kenal ampun—tapi Clove melihat sisi Cato yang rapuh untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Cato berjuang menahan air matanya, pandangan Clove bertambah buram seiring rasa sakit yang berdentam-dentam di kepalanya

Ingin rasanya dia menolak untuk berangkat ke _alam sana. _Tapi malaikat maut mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjemput jiwa Clove.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Cato kembali menerobos keluar, membasahi wajah Clove. Denyut nadi Clove kian menghilang dari tubuh mungil Clove, lautan _aquamarine _Cato menatap lautan abu-abu Clove (saya ga tau warna mata Clove jadi saya karang)

_Aquamarine _bertemu abu-abu yang kian pudar.

Kilasan memori yang terbentang di hadapan mata Clove mulai dari ia mengenal Cato, Cato menggantikan peserta laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi partnernya dalam permainan maut ini. Rasanya tak adil jika 24 peserta dipaksa untuk saling membunuh walaupun orang yang kau bunuh itu adalah orang yang dekat denganmu. Tapi akibat pemberontakan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu terhadap Capitol yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Selama ini Clove tak mengerti apa arti kematian.

Sekarang Clove tahu apa arti kematian dan ia sedang mengalaminya, mungkin saat ini keluarganya yang menonton dirinya menangis—terutama Ibunya. Tetesan air mata Cato menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

_Saat dimana ia harus pergi dari dunia ini, dimana ia harus merelakan semua orang yang ia kasihi berduka atas kematiannya._

Warna merah melebur bersama putih susu, "Maaf—Clove—" Cato tersendat-sendat sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Clove. Nafas Clove makin terputus-putus seiring warna kayu memudar. Clove kembali tersenyum dan membisikkan kata-katanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_You are my angel—Cato" _dan meriam berbunyi mengiringi kepergian Clove dari pelukan Cato—dari dunia untuk selamanya.

* * *

Lautan _aquamarine _Cato terbuka dan menemukan gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis padanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Cato? Dikeroyok _mutt_?" tanya Clove sambil memukul lengan Cato pelan.

"Diamlah Clove," Cato memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini bersih tanpa luka-luka. "Biar kutebak, Katniss memenangkan _Hunger Games _tahun ini?" tebak Cato

"Tidak, Katniss dan Peeta. Pasangan kekasih itu memenangkan _Hunger Gamesnya,_" ujar Clove sembari memetik bunga-bunga liar yang ditepi sungai. Langit biru bersinar cerah memantulkan sinarnya ke sungai yang bening. "—Mereka memenangkannya dengan memakan—hampir memakan _nightlock _yang juga membunuh _Fox face,_" ujarnya lagi.

Gaun hitam yang dipakai Clove menyapu tanah, "Selesai sudah permaian kita Cato," ucap Clove

"Ya," balas Cato, dibelakang mereka terlihat para peserta yang sudah gugur dalam permainan _Hunger Games._

END

**Tomoko: saya tahu ini menjijikan sekali karena terlalu mendramatisir apalagi ini Catonya lemah banget, alurnya terlalu cepat. ini fic amatiran banget. Mungkin patut dimuntahin? Saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya dalam mengotori fandom **_**Hunger Games Indonesia.**_** Tapi berikan saya secuil review mungkin? #mendem di tanah**


End file.
